Hand knitting is a method by which thread or yarn can be manually manipulated to create cloth or other useful items. Knitting needles are the implements used by knitters to practice their craft and are manufactured in a variety of diameters or gauges. Double ended knitting needles, or those needles with points on both ends, are particularly useful tools, but can present storage challenges such as with regards to convenience and safety concerns (such as needle pokes when selecting needles).
A variety of containers exist for the storage of knitting needles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,476 mentions a portable container for holding knitting needles in pockets at the peripheral portion of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,788 mentions a knitting needle holder comprising a cylindrical container having a bottom and having a transparent plastic wall, a pair of identical plates having apertures of different sizes therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,391 mentions a knitting accessory and container having a top wall provided with a plurality of vertical hole-defining means for removably receiving and supporting a plurality of knitting needles.